Night Terror
The Night Terror is a small Stoker Class dragon that flies in overwhelmingly large packs which appears in the series Dragons: Race to the Edge.[http://fangirlish.com/wondercon-dragons-race-to-the-edge/ Exclusive: ‘Dragons: Race to the Edge’ Executive Producers Talk New Series, New Dragons, & More at #WonderCon #HTTYD] Appearance Night Terrors are small dragons that are slightly larger than the Smothering Smokebreaths and the Terrible Terrors. Each individual Night Terror is black in color, except for the alpha. When they group together, especially at night, they appear to be all black in color and they form the shape of any large dragon. They have small teeth and rounded tongue. They also have two small horn-like ledges on top of their nose. They also appear to have a short tail with four, short, thin spikes on the tail. The alpha is white and slightly larger than the others. It appears as an eye of the large dragon shape in the swarm. Behavior As Night Terrors have the bit of the personalty of bats, they fly as colony and are nocturnal. They also have a great respect for their Alpha. Abilities Flying Together Night Terrors are able to fly closely together in order to form the shapes of larger, more terrifying dragons for protection. This behavior resembles that of certain shoals of fish, who swim together in order to appear larger so as to scare off predators. Also, each swarm has an alpha. The alpha is able to control its fellow dragons and instruct them to form certain formations. They have been shown forming a Night Fury, Fireworm Queen and a larger Night Terror. Speed Night Terrors are incredibly fast and strong fliers, especially when they are together in a swarm. Dragon Controlling The alpha Night Terror can control smaller Night Terrors, organizing them into a formidable flock that appears to be a larger dragon when posed with the threat of oncoming predators. Fire Breathing A single Night Terror breathes an admittedly tiny fire blast. However, when a swarm of these dragons fires, the little shots can turn into a massive fire ball. Intelligence They are able to form a shape of other dragons, making themselves look bigger. They even figured out their own way to get rid of the Fireworms by forming themselves into the shape of a Fireworm Queen. It is possible they had never seen a Fireworm Queen before, but they had the idea to make themselves look like a large Fireworm, hoping they would be followed by the smaller Fireworms. Appearances In Race to the Edge In When Darkness Falls, the gang found a new island to call their own outpost. That night, Tuffnut wakes u in the middle of the night to see a gigantic dragon. They decide to chase down this mysterious 'dragon' and eventually, find out that the dragon is not a 'dragon', but 'dragons', tiny ones forming a the shape of a larger one! They capture the leader and named it 'Smidvarg' and the species 'Night Terrors'. That night, Changewings attack the Night Terrors. They quickly release Smidvarg so that he can command the Terrors to form a larger dragon to scare of the Changewings. Eventually, the riders decide to share their island with the Terrors. In Gone Gustav Gone, Gustav was harassing Smidvarg and the gang. When Hiccup settled them down and sent Gustav off, Smidvarg roared angrily at him. In Reign of Fireworms, the Terrors saved the island from migrating Fireworms burning it to ash. The Terrors form the shape of the Fireworm Queen to draw the Fireworms away onto a barren island, where they have nothing to burn. In Edge of Disaster Part I, Astrid catches the twins playing with Night Terrors even though they were supposed to be on duty Tuffnut taught them to fetch sticks, which Hiccup failed to understand how that skill served in battle. In the second part, Ryker shot down a Night Terror on guard with a poisoned arrow. Known Night Terrors *Smidvarg *Seedling Night Terror *Nightwatch Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan winged Night Terrors have grown larger and their main body becomes blue. The horns and the end of their tail becomes blue. The ledges on top of their snout is longer and more wrinkly and becomes blue. Blue horn-like structures grow out of their neck and head and their claws grow sharper. Also, the spikes on their tail turn blue and their whole tail is longer and it appears to be pretty sharp. Weakness Night Terrors are incredibly weak on their own, as they have very small fire blasts, not much strength and are very scatty and jumpy without their leader, so by capturing the Alpha Night Terror you could probably take down the whole flock. Trivia *Originally, Tuffnut wanted to call the dragons "Smidvarg and the Gang". *The Alpha (white) Night Terror is named Smidvarg, which was given by Tuffnut, which corresponds to the name he wanted to give the dragons. * Their ability to fly in a large group is similar to Scarers. * The Night Terror is nocturnal in nature because its disguise as a larger dragon would fail if the predator saw the white of the Alpha and the outlines of all of the other Night Terrors in the daylight. * Night Terrors are often used as sentries on the Dragon's Edge because, although they can be quite stubborn, if properly trained, they remain loyal and excellent guard dragons. They can swarm together in order to scare off either predators or villains away from the Dragon's Edge. * According to Rise of Berk, Night Terrors are extremely elusive. This may be because of their skittish tendencies and the fact that many a Viking could be scared off by them while thinking they were a larger dragon. * The Night Terror is the third black dragon to be seen in the franchise after the Night Fury and the Sword Stealer. Though they also appear dark green in Rise of Berk. * Night Terrors are very similar to Speed Stingers. ** Both hunt in packs. ** Both are led by a leader. ** Only the lead dragon has a distinct appearance. ** They are both nocturnal. ** Both can move extremely quick. ** Both don't know what to do without the leader. *The Red Death's roar was reused in one of the Night Terror's roar. *Its tail looks loosely similar to that of a . *The design of its head (not counting the horns) looks like the head of a parrot. Gallery nightterror.jpg|Concept art nightterror1.jpg nightterror2.jpg nightterror3.jpg nightterror4.jpg Night_Terror_Gallery_11_wm.jpg|A single, regular Night Terror. Night_Terror_Gallery_2.jpg Please GGG.jpg Axe and Night Terror.png Night Terror sleeping.png Night terror flock.png|Night Terror Swarming Behavior. Big Night Terror formation.png Night Terror Swarm.png Night terror stado.jpg Night Terrors.png|Swarm of Night Terrors impersonating a Night Fury. Toothless and night terrory.png Night Terror Alpha Alone.png|An alpha Night Terror separate from other Night Terrors Night_Terror_Gallery_33_wm.jpg|Smidvarg, the Alpha of the Night Terrors nightterrormap.png|Night Terror on Hiccup's map Night Terror Reveal.jpg|Night Terror Promo Poster 10854 10153654211230020 4737011980421760276 n.jpg Tumblr nxk7q1d83c1qzmmzso1 1280.png Night_Terror_-_NGB.png|Night Terror in Dragons: Rise of Berk Night_Terror_Titan_-_FB.png|Titan Night Terror in Rise of Berk Alpha night terror ROB.jpg|Alpha Night Terror (Smidvarg) in Rise of Berk Seedling Night Terror.png|Seedling Night Terror Night_Terror_RoB_Promo.jpg Night terror ROB.png SoD-Homepage-Banner-NightTerror.jpg|In School of Dragons 10427266 803564706415223 7021917154487369314 n.jpg References External link Category:Fast dragons Category:Stoker class Category:Small dragons Category:Race to the Edge